Naruto: The Advent of the Shadow God
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: After a long battle, Naruto makes a deal with Kyuubi to save his life and his family. He finds himself in an alternate dimension, with some serious changes. Complications arise, and Naruto must fight to protect. NaruHarem, Crossover fic


Summary:

Authors Notes: Heya everyone. This is my third to final story. What can I say, I'm a writaholic. I get waay too many ideas. Anyway, this is my newest fic. It's a Naruto/DMC/Star Ocean:Till the End of Time/Xenosaga crossover. Naruto has the Sharingan and Devil Bringer( Hence the DMC part). KyuubiAlbel. Also like in Nidaime Senko, Kyuubi isn't the only tenant in Naruto. In here he has another, My namesake and an OC.

Pairing is NaruHarem. Harem includes Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Isaribi, Yukie, Yuugao, Nel, Maria, and Fem Haku

This is another time travel fic…or is it? Warning: This thing is full of plot twists! Some are predictable, some are not, and some are just plain wacky.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry, Star Ocean: TEOT, or Xenosaga. (sobs) on with the story.

_It was cold…so so cold… He could feel death slowly approach, it's cold embrace tightening each and every second…before it vanished, as suddenly as it came. The blond man wondered, had he simply imagined it all? But when he opened his eyes to see the dark corridor of his mind, he knew that he hadn't imagined it, and that the fox was doing it's best to keep him alive…_

_Without wasting a heartbeat, the man ran through the corridors, looking for the telltale red glow of the fox. He found it and turned without hesitation, determined to find some way to live. He wanted to kill that bastard teme Madara._

_He arrived in front of the great fox demons cage…_

"_**Bout damn time you got here gaki! If we don't do something damned quick we will both die. I. Will. Not. Die. If. I. Can. Help. It. Unfortunately, it involves sacrifice. I will be absorbed into you and in my stead the past me will be within you, god damn it. Also, this will not be some mere time travel, it will be a parallel universe. Now dammit gaki, if you want to live tear off that damned SEAL!" **__Naruto didn't care about the consequences. He didn't want to die. The possibility that he would be able to see the ones he loved again was more than enough. He would be stronger than he would have been in the same time, yet he also wouldn't be his current strength, likely due to the body. Still without hesitation, he ripped off the seal, and an eruption of power overflowed his senses before he blacked out….._

He opened his eyes, and saw the sun. He wasn't dead! He looked around, and saw the telltale destruction of his old apartment. That meant he had to be far in the past. He was 33 when he died, and he had moved into the Namikaze estate when he was 18. He felt the ground with a thump. He also knew that he must be younger than 15, after all he had begun to gather some respect at that time. As soon as he realized this, however, he also realized that he was taller than he should have been at any age under 15. Hell his growth spurt wasn't until he was fifteen and three months old! With that in mind, he made his way toward the mirror, painfully. It seemed that crossing dimensional barriers paralyzed his muscles, as his old mind had to get used to the younger body. When he reached the mirror, he froze, quite simply. He had neat black hair with red highlights, most likely from the Kyuubi's chakra. More than that he was taller than he remembered. He also was more well-developed than he remembered. The most drastic changes were what caused him to freeze. He hadn't known he had a bloodline, but now he found out he had _TWO_! Not even as Rokudaime did he know that! But it was what the bloodlines were that made him stop in his tracks.

Looking in the mirror, he saw the crimson eyes of the Sharingan, a full three tomoes around a lone pupil. But that didn't make sense! After all the Sharingan only started with ONE tomoe! SO how did he get three upon activation!? Wait a minute, he remembered hearing something about bloodlines originating from demons, so maybe Kyuubi made the Sharingan. If so he should be able too…. He almost gave a whoop of joy as the sharingan morphed into the pinwheel of the Mangekyou. He cut off the chakra he unconsciously sent to his eyes, or rather the Kyuubi sent to his eyes, deactivating the Sharingan.His second one was cooler looking, but far more troublesome. The palm of his hand was a burning yellowish white, while some brownish plates seemed to cover most of the hand, other than the palm. A blueish energy flowed through the plates and focused right above the palm. He cut off the chakra there too, shutting down that bloodline. Thank god he could deactivate them, it would make things far more troublesome if he hadn't.

Now he decided to visit the damned fox….he crossed his legs in the lotus position and closed his eyes, letting his mind claim him…

He opened his eyes, to find himself inside the by-now familiar sewer. He walked through the confines of his mind, the dim lighting of the sewer no longer bothering him. He found what he was looking for, the crimson chakra of the fox, and turned into it. He was shocked however as he saw that not only was crimson chakra visible, but so was a dark…_**BLACK**_ chakra, the likes of which he had never seen before. What he saw when he arrived shocked him to the core. No longer did he see the giant fox, but in fact he saw two humans. He was about to get shocked until he saw that one of them had crimson red slitted eyes. He knew that he was the Kyuubi.

The other man however, he had no clue as to who he was. He had semi-long black hair, reaching down to his shoulders. He wears black baggy pants and a Black shirt. The black shirt has a pentagram star on the front in red and on one arm it has the Yin-Yang symbol with Dragon's encircling the Yin-Yang symbol and on the other arm , there is a skull with snakes coming out of it. He wears black shoes always and occasionally wears a black cape. he wore a creepy looking necklace, the chain seemed to have mini spikes coming out of it, meeting at a thorned pentagram. Part of it was painted by it's maker with red so it looks like a bloody pentagram. He occasionally wears one of those metal rings which had the metal over the entire finger ending with a claw. His shoes had spikes on the bottom and he was wearing a spiked bracelet.

His pants were made of some sort of durable material and looks pure black. He also had a few lines of black runes on his arm as well as two black fangs.. He wore a spiked bracelet on his arm and has a somewhat muscular physique. Jeryl used to wear contacts, because he was mostly blind, however he recently got over that during some training he had to go through, and so he wears neither glasses nor contacts. Although it's healing, a burn from first wielding Demelhemmen is still visible, as is a somewhat large scar on his left arm. His eyes were a vibrant purple, and he had a sheath for his sword, Demelhemmen, on his left hip. However his aura really got Naruto's attention. It was black, pure black, except that red static electricity danced non-stop across the entirety of the aura.

Kyuubi looked different than Naruto imagined. His hair was black and spiked. The tips of the spikes was a rather intriguing color of white, a pale white. He wore a blue…skirt? He also wore a blue top. His skin was pale and he had the leaner physique of the two.

Naruto asked the most appropriate question he could think of.. "Okay Kyuubi I know. But who the hell are you?" He asked the creepy one. Said man only smirked and replied, in a polite kind tone.

"Keitaku(Blessing) Jeryl. However I am known by several other things, such as Jeryl El Diere, the Shadow Walker, or Jeryl no Kage Kami( Jeryl the Shadow God). Long story short? I'm sealed into you as well…amusing really. Yondaimes jutsu had a wider range than he expected, and he caught me in it. Dammit that's the last time I decide to warp in the shadow of a crazed fox.. Heh. Anyway gaki, Unlike your past life.." Seeing the black haired boys surprised look he elaborated "Hey I'm sealed in here too, so I know what you know. Anyway, thanks to my sealing inside you, I managed to be able to unlock your bloodlines. In addition I've found a way outside of this damned seal, to a limited extent. Before you leave here I'm going to teach you the Reikon Bunshin, or soul clone. Create two while focusing on us, and you can control how much power we have while letting us move around. Give us each one ninth of our original power, and we'll teach you. Hey don't give me that look. You've got a lot more to learn now. Do us all a favor though and rip that seal in half…It'll make it easier for our chakra to get through, and allow us to change your DNA to help with using our powers. Furball here is no problem, on the other hand you must become like me to use mine" Jeryl made the hand seals, while practically forcing Naruto's sharingan to activate as he copied the hand seals. Then Naruto staggered a little.

"What did you just do?""I forced your Sharingan active. I do not wish to repeat unnecessary actions. When you're training with us, keep your Sharingan active, but don't use it very often otherwise. Keep it as a last resort."

Naruto nodded before ripping off half of the seal. Instantly both red and black chakra's mixed and flowed into the Jinchuuriki, altering his DNA, and covering him in the chakra…

He awoke several hours later. He was just lucky that he didn't have any training today, or else he would be in trouble. He had one more day before he was assigned to a team with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura if this time was anything like the last one.

He sighed. He had liked his team at first, but then that bastard teme had to betray everyone for power. Well he had to stop that this time.Suddenly a voice shocked him out of his stupor._'__Oi Kid, get moving. Go to the Forest of Death and create two Reikon Bunshins. Focus me with one and Kyuubi with the other'_

He did as Jeryl asked him to do. He made it with time to spare, his feet seemed to move faster than he remembered. Perhaps this was a side effect of the DNA transformation?He made it and performed a set of three hand seals before focusing on Jeryl and Kyuubi. In an instant there was a bright flash, and there stood the two.

"Our schedule will be simple, Naruto. First Furball over there will teach you a total of two personal jutsu's, and three others that he feels you will need. You will use the Sharingan. Then I will teach you how to perform my moves. They do not require hand seals by the way so the Sharingan can't copy them. After that you will do your physical exercises, which will increase after a short while. That will be all. You are good enough in tai and kenjutsu, though I will teach you my personal styles after you master my darkness abilities..""**Okay Gaki, just so ya know I hate doing this, but if you're weak then I am. That cannot happen. You don't know many jutsu, even with your Rokudaime memories. I am going to rectify that. Today, you will learn Reiki Kabe( Aura Wall), Ryuu ****Unari (Dragon Roar), Bunshin Daibakuha( Clone Great Explosion), Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, and Doton Doryuheki…"**The rest of the training was a lot like this. Kyuubi showed him the seals and performed the techniques, Naruto performed them after copying them, and then practiced for a while, until he felt he got them down.Then came Jeryl's training. That was hard, however he learned the three basic techniques for his race, which Jeryl called a 'Gothica' though he didn't know why. In any case, his favorite was his Shadow Control, or rather Shadow Transportation. He had yet to master the technique, but that didn't mean that he couldn't use it. All he had to do was make contact with a shadow and he could teleport to any other shadow. There was no Shadow Realm, as most people thought, no it was just a blackness, no substance. Just a black space, a go between. It may seem like a shadow realm, but he always thought that a realm had substance..

His second technique was Kagegen( Shadow Illusion). By standing on a shadow, or if it was nighttime, he could make the opponent see his or her worst fear. The best part? For one it was more of a ninjutsu so it couldn't be dispelled. Two, unless he stepped off the shadow, it cost a minute amount of chakra, not much at all. If he stepped off, well he could hold it for five minutes before passing out. That was the major weakness. He had to be on a shadow, and unless the enemy was close to a shadow, he couldn't really attack.The final technique was Kageyaiba( Shadow Blade). It allowed him to manipulate his shadow or a shadow connecting to his shadow into a weapon. It was useful, especially for sneak attacks. Jeryl had also taught him the basics for the Youkai( Phantom), his kenjutsu style. Taijutsu was one of Naruto's strongest points, so he left that off for now.The final part of his training was grueling, to say the least, but at least it was beneficial.

All in all, good for one day, though it took literally all day. He wouldn't have this kind of time very often. It saddened him, but at least he could still train. It would just be harder.

He needed practice, definite practice. He was no were near Jeryl's level in any of the three. If Jeryl was thrown into any place with a shadow, he would not feel a thing. On impact his body would automatically teleport to wherever he wanted. He called it Impact Guard. He had also demonstrated several other techniques he would eventually be able to do. One was so powerful that Jeryl was reluctant to show him. It was like Tsukuyomi. It would pull an opponent into an alternate dimension. Once there the user couldn't alter anything, but for the opponent, it was pure torture, or it could be. Everything in the opponents body would shut down, other than the life processes, and his or her pain and pleasure centers would magnify several times over. Every little bit of pain would be magnified, as would pleasure. Outside? Less than a second passed. 24 hours was the maximum limit of the technique, and Jeryl had told him that it would be the last move he would learn. He also made sure to extract a promise not to use the attack on anyone undeserving. The power was too great, and so was the chakra cost. Jeryl's clone dispersed almost immediately after using it and warning him about it, and he had placed a good amount of chakra into it. Kyuubi followed suit. It was dangerous, and in the wrong hands, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy about how his training was going… He wouldn't be able to train very often, sure, but it would be rewarding when he did.

The very next day, he made sure to NOT wear orange. He, at first, had been adamant that his orange jumpsuit was ' the best', but soon even he thought it was a monstrosity, and a crime against humanity. He basically wore the same thing he had the day before, and he walked calmly to the academy, wondering if anything changed. Boy was he in for a surprise…The first thing he noticed, was NO IRUKA. What had happened!? Iruka was awesome! However, that train of thought came to a screeching halt as he saw who was in Iruka's place..

Who was it? Why none other than…

'_PEIN!? WHAT THE IS HE DOING HERE!? TEACHING IN THE ACADEMY NO LESS!?'_

'_**Kit I'm just as confused as you.'**_

' _You haven't called me kit in a while, Kyuubi, I was beginning to think you forgot the name'_

'_**Not on your life.'**_

Naruto sat down, and just as he did, a certain Nara spoke up..

"Troublesome. Naruto, this is for graduates only.""I did graduate Shikamaru. Look at my headband." He pointed to his headband which caused the Nara to grumble something that sounded like troublesome. Everyone else in the class was gaping, Naruto had changed from the blond loudmouth, and he had actually spoke calmly, without yelling! Pein simply smirked.

"Well at least he decided to dress more like a ninja. If only a few kunoichi were like that…." Naruto could only gape mentally. Pein, of all people, had made a joke? A lame one none-the-less, but a JOKE!? Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he said this was an alternate universe!

"Ahem, team arrangements are as follows.." He made his way down the list in a monotone voice, before coming to team 7.

"Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata. Your tutor: Uchiha Itachi" At those words, Naruto's brain shut down once more. Itachi wasn't a traitor? What was this!?

"Team 8: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino. Sensei is Hatake Kakashi""Team 9 is currently in circulation from last year.""Team 10: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji. Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Wait for your senseis." Without further ado, Pein disappeared in a swirl of flames. An emotionless voice spoke, and Naruto had to keep his past prejudice in check.

"Team 7 to training ground 44, quickly." With that, Itachi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto smirked and jumped back into his own shadow. His body became a black mist as soon as he hit the shadow, and he sank into the shadow. Back at the Forest of Death, the black mist arose from the shadow of a nearby gate. The mist solidified to reveal a smirking Naruto, looking directly at Itachi who had a good natured smirk on as well. Apparently they had been friends for years now, and Naruto's connection with the Uchiha clan got most of the villagers to back away. Itachi's father also wasn't a royal prick, though he was still prideful.

One thing was on his mind as Shikamaru and Hinata were visible on the horizon. This would be one weird yet fun ninja career. Maybe he didn't have to worry about to Akatsuki this time. That would be something.

Authors Notes: I'm keeping the prologues short from now on. But let me say a few things first. Naruto will be getting strong pretty fast, nin and genjutsu wise. As you can tell there will be quite a few changes, like Akatsuki. Trust me, when you find out the leader, you may or may not expect it, it'll be fun regardless. This is going to be full of plot twists, like I stated in the first authors note. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
